Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used for high temperature processing (e.g., heating, cutting, gouging and marking) of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes a torch head, an electrode mounted within the torch head, an emissive insert disposed within a bore of the electrode, a nozzle with a central exit orifice mounted within the torch head, a shield, electrical connections, passages for cooling, passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas) and a power supply. A swirl ring can be used to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap is used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen), or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air).
Existing plasma cutting systems include a large array of separate consumables available for use with different currents and/or operating modes that are repeatedly assembled and disassembled in the field by a user to perform thermal processing operations. The large number of consumable options requires large part counts and inventories for users, and can confuse users and increase the possibility of installing incorrect consumables. The large number of consumable options can also cause lengthy torch setup time(s) and make it difficult to transition among cutting processes that require different arrangements of consumables in the torch that is often performed in the field one component at a time. For example, before a cutting operation, selecting and installing the correct set of consumables for a particular cutting task can be burdensome and time-consuming. Furthermore, selection, assembly, and installation of these components in the field can cause alignment issues or compatibility issues when old components are used with new components. During torch operation, existing consumables can experience performance issues such as failing to maintain proper consumable alignment and spacing. Furthermore, current consumables include substantial amounts of expensive materials (e.g., Vespel™) and often require a relatively complex manufacturing process, which leads to significant manufacturing costs and inhibits their widespread commercialization, production and adoption. What is needed is a new and improved consumable platform for liquid-cooled plasma arc torches that decreases manufacturing costs and time, decreases part count, increases system performance (e.g., component alignment, cut quality, consumable life, variability/versatility, etc.), and eases installation and use of consumables by end users.